Finally
by Gamegirl1
Summary: Just a simple TsubomixYaya one-shot.


Hey guys! This is my first fic for Strawberry Panic! It's just a short little one-shot for Tsubomi and Yaya. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Give it to me straight doc, will I make it?" Yaya said as she sat on the edge of Tsubomi's bed clutching her leg.

Tsubomi rolled her eyes. "Of course you will, baka." The pink haired girl ruffled through a few papers and small boxes inside her desk drawer.

"Promise?" Yaya asked.

"Yes." Tsubomi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I told you not to run."

"I know..." Yaya said looking at her knee.

"Found it." Tsubomi pulled out a small white box from her desk. "You're lucky my mom packed me this..." The younger girl sat down on the floor and opened the box, pulling out an even smaller box labeled 'band aids' "or you would have to go to the actual nurse."

"I hate it in there." Yaya spat. "It smells like sick people and you have to be really quiet, and it's just no fun!"

Tsubomi just nodded as she ripped the package of the band aid. "It's just a scratch, so this will fix it right up."

Yaya watched as the younger girl placed the band aid on her. "Thanks Tsubomi-Chan."

The pinkette sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yaya-chan really should be more careful... Tsubomi-chan worries about her..."

An awkward silence filled the room. Not that the two weren't used to silence between them.

Yaya seemed to clear her throat. "Is it... did you fix it?" The raven-haired girl poked at the band aid stuck to her knee.

"Yes it... I... I fixed it." Tsubomi still hadn't looked up yet. She remained on her knees on the floor, her eyes cast downward.

"Thank you Tsubomi-chan." Yaya said patting Tsubomi's pink head of hair. "You're done, so you might wanna get off your knees before someone walks in and thinks you were doing naughty things to me." A sly grin spread across her face.

"Yaya-chan!" Tsubomi's head shot up and she glared at the older girl, her face was beet red. Tsubomi climbed to her feet and took a few steps away from Yaya. "Baka!" She spat at the older girl.

"Not that I would resist if you did." Yaya added, her grin growing wider.

"Baka!" Tsubomi muttered between clenched teeth. Her face even more red then before.

Yaya stepped closer to Tsubomi, who in turn took a few more steps away just to have Yaya come even closer. They continued this little "game" until Tsubomi's back was against the wall and Yaya was standing directly in front of her, Yaya's grin never leaving her lips.

"What?" Tsubomi finally spat.

"I just wanted to be closer to you..." Yaya said with feign sadness.

Tsubomi didn't really know how to respond to that, because, truthfully, being closer with Yaya is what she wanted.

"Does Tsubomi-chan really not like Yaya-chan?" Yaya asked playfully, but she was truly curious. She leaned in, her face inches away from Tsubomi's. Her lips, just inches away from Tsubomi's.

Tsubomi remained quiet. She couldn't speak. Not with Yaya so close. She just stared into Yaya's chocolate brown eyes, watching, waiting to see what Yaya's next move would be.

_"Say something."_ Yaya thought as she stared back at the pinkette.

Yaya slowly brought her right hand up and cupped Tsubomi's burning cheek. The pinkette lest out a small almost inaudible gasp, her eyes widening ever so slightly.  
Yaya's left arm gently began to snake its way around Tsubomi's waist, pulling her lower body closer to Yaya's.

Instinctively the pinkette's right hand went up and sat on Yaya's shoulder. Tsubomi's placed her other hand on Yaya's waist and as the raven-haired girl felt the warm touch of the younger girl she knew it was okay. Yaya leaned in, closed her eyes in sync with Tsubomi and placed her lips upon hers.

At first all Tsubomi could do was wonder why this was happening, but as Yaya pulled her closer and deepened the kiss she disbanded those thoughts.

Yaya skillfully and gracefully lead the kiss, making it so they could break for a second, to get a fresh breath of air and then start the kiss back up right where they left off without ever opening their eyes. Yaya's hand lifted from Tsubomi's cheek and made its way to the back of her head. Yaya played with the long pink hair, letting it flow through her fingers.

Tsubomi broke the kiss. She stared at Yaya with a shocked look for a moment before looking into her eyes with a loving gaze. Returning the loving gaze, Yaya's sly grin came back. Seeing the look in Yaya's eyes, Tsubomi's blush came back after nearly disappearing after gaining confidence during the kiss. "So about those naughty things-" Yaya couldn't finish her sentence before being shoved out the door.

"B-baka!" Tsubomi shouted, slamming the door behind Yaya's back.

Yaya had her ear pressed against the door expecting to hear sobs coming from the pinkette's room, but instead she heard a loving sigh and Tsubomi's voice whisper "Finally." With a little bit more bounce in her step, and with her trademark grin spread across her face, Yaya walk down the hallway back to her dorm room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright so how was that? If you liked it, please review! If you hated it, please review! Reviews make me feel all happy inside!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
